


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by amairylle



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: Day 3 | Shy/Bold“Why are you always so mouthy?” Daichi asked, smirking.“I thought you liked hearing my voice when we fooled around.” Suga retorted, sliding a hand under Daichi’s shirt.“I do,” Daichi huffed. “I like the sounds you make. I like knowing that I make you make them.” Daichi kissed down Suga’s neck, smiling against his skin every time Suga moaned. “You sound so good when you’re like this. I love it.”Suga blushed and looked away.“Stop that,” Daichi said.“Stop what?”“I can literally see you trying to think up a retort. You don’t have to do that every time.”Suga pouted. “Yes I do.”





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

Sometimes, Suga wondered how he got so lucky.

Dating Daichi was _wonderful._ Suga had thought that their friendship was perfect, but now he got to touch Daichi, to hold his hand all the time, to kiss him. It was everything that Suga could have hoped for. He adored being able to shower Daichi with the affection that he’d always felt. And Daichi let him. And Daichi _liked it._

Daichi changed too.

Daichi had never been as clingy as Suga, and even with them dating, he was nowhere as free with his touch as Suga was. But he became softer and more affectionate in other ways. He always seemed to have an extra jacket, extra snacks in his bag, specifically for Suga. He stopped hiding when he’d stare. And his compliments—his compliments were Suga’s undoing.

Daichi had always congratulated Suga on a nice toss or serve, a good test grade, a masterful handling of their unruly kouhai. But it was more now. They had more weight now. Suga couldn’t figure out whether it was Daichi or because they were dating or because Daichi had stopped bothering to hide the obvious affection in his eyes when they spoke, but it was killing Suga. It was keeping him up at night, distracting him in class and at practice. Suga couldn’t afford to turn into a blushing mess every time Daichi said, “Nice serve!”

The first time Daichi said, “I’m proud of you,” they’d just gotten their weekly English tests back. It was Suga’s worst subject, and he always had to work his ass off to keep his grades up. He’d gotten an 83.

“Nice job,” Daichi had whispered. His grade was a full ten points higher than Suga’s own. “You worked really hard for this. I’m proud of you.”

Suga flushed bright pink. “Thanks,” he whispered. Daichi’s words had been enough to make him go half hard. At least he was sitting at his desk, so no one noticed. He hoped no one noticed. (What if Daichi noticed?) Suga shook his head. He didn’t want anyone to notice, at least not until he figured out why this was happening to him. He spent the rest of his morning classes coming up with a plan, oblivious to anything the teacher said.

After some trial and error, Suga figured out that if he teased Daichi back for whatever he’d just said, he wouldn’t react as strongly to the compliments. It didn’t stop him from going home at the end of the day and replaying them on loop in his mind while he jerked off, over and over, but it was enough to stop him from reacting in the moment, which was enough. Suga had always teased his teammates and friends. Even if he kicked it up a notch, it was still in character, right? Maybe Daichi wouldn’t notice.

Daichi, of course, noticed.

“Why are you always so mouthy?” Daichi asked, smirking. They were over at Daichi’s house, curled up in his bed, making out. Daichi had done his best to compliment Suga all afternoon in between kisses: telling Suga how pretty he was, how soft his hair was, how he made Daichi feel, how much Daichi loved him. Every single time, Suga had fired back some quip or another, turning the tables on Daichi. He was starting to worry that Daichi was catching on.

“I thought you liked hearing my voice when we fooled around.” Suga retorted, sliding a hand under Daichi’s shirt.

“I do,” Daichi huffed. “I like the sounds you make. I like knowing that I make you make them.” Daichi kissed down Suga’s neck, smiling against his skin every time Suga moaned. “You sound so good when you’re like this. I love it.”

Suga blushed and looked away.

“Stop that,” Daichi said.

“Stop what?”

“I can literally see you trying to think up a retort. You don’t have to do that every time.”

Suga pouted. “Yes I do.”

Daichi sat up, his face serious. “Suga… Do you not like it when I compliment you?”

Suga shook his head. “No, I do, I swear it’s just…”

Daichi waited, gave Suga an encouraging nod, but Suga couldn’t find the words to continue.

“If you like it,” Daichi said, his voice soft, “then why do you always respond with some flippant remark whenever I do?”

Suga gulped. He took a shaky breath and pushed himself upright. How was he supposed to explain?

“Babe.” Daichi reached out and cupped Suga’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Suga sighed. “It’s too good.”

“What?”

“It’s too good and it’s too much and—” Suga pulled back and wrapped his arms around himself, unable to look Daichi in the eye. “Please don’t think I’m weird,” he whispered.

“I don’t think you’re weird,” Daichi said. “I just don’t understand. You don’t like it when I compliment you because it’s… good?

Suga nodded. “It’s overwhelming. You’re so honest and up-front about your feelings and it’s so corny sometimes! But I love it. Sometimes I love it too much.”

“I don’t see how you could love it too much.”

Suga choked on a frustrated whine. “I don’t know how to explain this so that it makes sense.”

“Try. I’ll listen.”

With a heavy sigh, Suga looked back over at Daichi. Daichi gave him another nod, his face open and honest and gentle. Suga hugged himself tighter, his nails digging into his arms as he worried his lower lip.

Daichi reached forward and gingerly took Suga’s hands in his own, softly caressing Suga’s knuckles with his thumbs. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he said.

Suga shook his head. “It’s going to bother us both until I do. This isn’t how I intended to tell you, but I trust you.”

“I’ll still know you trust me even if you’re not ready to tell me what’s going on.” Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s forehead. “We can do this some other time.”

Suga stuck his tongue out. “But you got me shirtless and everything already!”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Daichi sputtered. “I meant explaining whatever’s bothering you.”

Suga leaned in and kissed Daichi on the cheek. “I know!” He chirped. “But I still feel like it’ll be better if I finished what I started. So that we can finish what we started.” He gave Daichi a pointed look and licked his lips. “I don’t want to kill the mood just because I get weird when you tell me I’m pretty.”

“You get weird when I tell you you’re pretty?”

Suga nodded. “Or that you’re proud of me, or that I did a good job on something. It’s pretty bad.”

Daichi thought for a moment. “So the other day at practice, when I told you that your serve was good and you got hit in the face with a ball ten seconds later—”

“Yes. It’s because I get weird when you compliment me.”

“Just me?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Daichi nodded. “Could you tell me what you mean by ‘weird,’ though?”

Suga glared at Daichi. “You’re trying to kill me.”

“No. No. Absolutely not.” Daichi shook his head hurriedly. “I just don’t think I quite understand. It’s distracting, and good, but why?”

Suga sighed. Daichi was going to kill him whether he was trying or not. He looked away, again.

“Hey,” Daichi said, cupping Suga’s chin and bringing his face up so their eyes could meet. “I stand by what I said. If you can’t explain it now, you don’t have to. I still love you, beautiful.”

Suga’s mouth opened to quip back, but he forced himself to close it and take the compliment. Maybe if he couldn’t bring himself to explain, maybe he could demonstrate instead. Warring with himself meant that the moment had passed, however. “Say that again?” he asked.

“You’re beautiful?” This time, the words were laced with confusion rather than Daichi’s feelings, and they didn’t have the same effect. “I don’t understand what you’re doing,” Daichi said.

“I’m trying to show you.” Suga said. “Explaining it is hard, but I think I can show you. But that means that I can’t tease you when you say nice things.”

“And it’s hard not to tease me?” Daichi asked, smirking.

“It’s _so hard_ not to tease you. I tease you all the time”

“To cover up whatever this is?”

Suga whined. How was Daichi so good at seeing right through him? “It’s also fun to tease you,” he said, pouting. “Not everything is about…” he gestured awkwardly at himself.

Daichi snorted. “Okay,” he said. “So how do you intend to show me? I’m still not getting it.”

“Um…” Suga shifted, settling across the bed from Daichi. “Tell me I’m pretty?”

“Just that you’re pretty?” Daichi tilted his head, confused again.

“Not _just_ that I’m pretty. You can say other things, just… compliment me for a minute. And I won’t talk back.” He licked his lips. “I think, if I don’t talk back, then you’ll see what I mean.”

“I can do that,” Daichi said, running a hand up Suga’s side, making him shiver.

Suga grabbed his hand and pushed it gently away. “Wait to touch me, though. I want this to be as clear as possible.”

“Okay.” Daichi pulled his hands back to sit in his lap, where they twitched, restless. “Anything else I should do?”

Suga considered this. “Take your shirt off,” he decided. “You’ve been wearing it for too long.” He grabbed it by the hem and pulled it off with less help from Daichi than he would have liked.

“Does that have something to do with this?” Daichi asked, laughing.

“No.” Suga chucked the offending shirt across the room. “It’s just not fair that I’m the only one shirtless.”

“Not fair?” Daichi chuckled. “Okay.” He rearranged himself so that he was sitting, cross-legged, in front of Suga. He was close enough to touch, if either of them wanted to, but true to his word, he kept his hands to himself. “I just, compliment you?” Daichi asked, again.

Suga nodded. “I promise it’ll make sense.” He was still biting his lip and struggling to make eye contact, but he trusted Daichi. He trusted Daichi with everything, even this weird _thing_ about him that he couldn’t quite find the words to explain.

Daichi took one of Suga’s hands again. It was meant to be comforting, but Suga was a little too nervous for it to have the desired effect. “Suga,” Daichi whispered, “look at me.”

Suga swallowed. Slowly, he forced himself to look at Daichi. His breath caught. Daichi was smiling at him, his eyes so soft. The warmth in his gaze was enough to knock Suga over. He didn’t get it, not yet, but he was doing this for Suga. He’d do anything Suga asked of him; Suga saw that now. It didn’t matter if he explained it well or badly or not at all.

“You’re beautiful,” Daichi said.

Suga’s cheeks got hot and his heart sped up. He nodded.

“You’re amazing,” Daichi continued. “Your hair looks like moonlight, and it feels so soft and right when I run my hands through it. I like the way your hand fits in mine, and the way your eyes sparkle when you get excited and—Fuck, Suga. Does it always go that far down when you blush?”

Suga was bright red, all the way down to his belly button. “Only sometimes,” he whispered, panting softly. He was far harder than he’d expected. “Keep going,” he sighed.

Daichi glanced down at Suga’s lap, blushing as well. “Me saying this really does a number on you, doesn’t it?”

Suga whined. “Please don’t tease me. Not right now.”

Daichi leaned forward and kissed Suga. “I’m not, I promise.” he whispered. “This is incredible. And I’m really happy you trust me with it.”

Suga moaned softly. He wrapped his arms around Daichi and kissed him back, hot and hungry.

Daichi ran his hands down Suga’s back, stopping with a grumble when he reached the waistband of Suga’s pants. “Take your pants off?” he asked. “I don’t want to have to stop again.”

“Yeah.” Suga scooted backwards and yanked his pants and underwear off, throwing them across the room. “Yeah, ok.” He waited, fidgeting, as Daichi did the same.

“Okay,” Daichi said, sitting back down on the bed. “Come here?”

Suga settled in Daichi’s lap and wrapped his legs around Daichi’s torso. He kissed Daichi again, starting at his lips and moving outward along the line of his jaw.

“Can I touch you now?” Daichi asked.

“You can do anything you want as long as you don’t stop talking,” Suga said, his voice breathy and low.

Daichi moaned. “You’re so perfect, Suga.” He threaded his fingers through Suga’s hair, pulling gently, angling Suga’s head so he could whisper in Suga’s ear.  “I can’t stop looking at you sometimes. When the sun hits your hair or your eyelashes the light looks like a halo, like something ethereal.” He turned Suga’s head, kissing up his cheekbone, and ending at the beauty mark below Suga’s eye. “I love your moles. I love all of them. I especially love that I’m the only one who gets to see some of them.” With his free hand, he traced constellations from the cluster of Suga’s collarbone, across the ones on his back, stopping at the pair on his hipbone—Daichi’s favorites. “I look at you and I wonder how I got so lucky.”

There was nothing for Suga to do but hold on. With every new sentence, he was swept higher, farther away. Even if he’d wanted to retort back, he couldn’t have; the careful control he’d had over his kink was nowhere in sight. there was only Daichi, Daichi, Daichi—his voice and his words and his hands all working together to take Suga apart. Suga dug his nails into Daichi’s broad shoulders, his voice reduced to breathy whines. He was such a wreck and Daichi hadn’t even—

Daichi let go of Suga’s hip and wrapped his hand around Suga’s dick, and Suga _sobbed._

“Fuck,” Daichi whispered. “You’re so far gone.”

Suga nodded weakly, planting a line of sloppy kisses down Daichi’s neck.

“You’re so gorgeous when you’re like this,” Daichi whispered, awed. “Sometimes I look at you and I think you can’t possibly get any more beautiful, and then you say something or do something or the light hits you just right and—” Daichi groaned. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Suga.”

Suga clung to Daichi, shaking and whimpering. Daichi was so much. Daichi was so much and so good and, _fuck._ How did he end up with the best possible boyfriend?

Daichi cupped Suga’s cheeks, looking him in they eye again. “Is this still okay?” he asked. “You’re really out of it.”

Suga blinked at Daichi, forcing himself to focus. “Yes,” he said. He surged forward and gave Daichi a bruising kiss, hot and full of teeth. “This feels incredible,” he said. “And if you stop now I might die.”

Daichi flushed. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, gorgeous.” He leaned back and fumbled under his pillow for the lube, bringing it out with a victorious grin. When he brought his hands back to Suga’s erection, they were slick and cool and Suga keened, the sensation and Daichi’s words punching each breath out of him.

“You make me want to do this all the time,” Daichi said, picking up speed. “Sometimes I miss things in class because I’m thinking about you. Sometimes I can’t focus in practice because I’m watching you and all I can think about is you. You fit so perfectly in my arms, Koushi, I—”

Suga came with a scream, his whole body tensing and his vision going white  as Daichi stroked him through it.

“I love you,” Daichi said. “I love you so much. You’re perfect, you’re wonderful, I love you, I love you.” He kissed Suga’s cheek. “I love you, Koushi.

Suga slumped against Daichi’s shoulder. “Love you too,” he slurred, still breathing hard. “You’re incredible. Best orgasm of my life.”

Daichi laughed. “I thought so. You got come on my chin.”

“Did I really?”

“Yup.” Daichi reached for Kleenex and missed, getting a t-shirt instead. “I don’t love this,” he muttered, and did his best to wipe himself clean.

“Wow.” Suga leaned back, and scooted off Daichi’s lap, letting himself fall backwards into Daichi’s pillows. “Your turn?” he asked.

Daichi’s hand paused for a split second. He looked up at Suga and quirked an eyebrow. “Can you even move right now?” he retorted.

Suga had never felt so satisfied in his life. He was shaky with aftershocks, and still felt like he was floating, a little. He could have spent the rest of his life in Daichi’s bed, if Daichi would have just laid down and cuddled with him. “Probably not,” he admitted. “But I hate to leave you like that more than I hate the thought of moving right now.” He gestured lazily at Daichi’s hard-on. “Wanna fuck my face?”

Daichi dropped the t-shirt and his jaw. “Yes,” he said. He was across the bed in an instant, kissing Suga. “Have I told you recently that you’re perfect?”

“A lot, actually,” Suga said, giggling against Daichi’s lips. “But I could always stand to hear it a little more.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~Shows up a month late with ~~starbucks~~ porn.~
> 
> So, at this point I'm more finishing out Daisuga week for my own satisfaction than anything else. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also this is the first time I've written smut, so if you have feedback, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amairylle) or [Tumblr!](https://amairylle.tumblr.com)


End file.
